A Soldier and A Hero
by narutofanforever101
Summary: Ben Finn is in love with the Princess Rose, but he knows he can't be with her. Until she becomes a rebel, he knows he has his chance, but after she lost her lover will she love him?
1. Prolouge

"Alright recruits, move up! You'll be in front of the Prince and Queen today!" the voice yelled. I finally got my chance to be part of the army. I was 19 years old. We were all lined up, all the graduates of army training.

"Now, bow before Queen Sparrow and Prince Logan!" Our captain commanded. We all bowed. We heard foot steps approach, we saw the beautiful Queen, though 60 years old she is still beautiful, and proud Prince Logan were in front of us. But another came, a young girl around a few years younger than I, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress and had her hair in a short ponytail, a very beautiful young woman.

"My Queen, what is Princess Rose doing here?" Our Captain asked.

"She wanted to see the army, she always enjoyed fighting after all," The Queen explained. "Rise." We did as we were told. The young Princess was very beautiful. I kept my eyes on her, not hearing the speech the Queen was giving us. Rose looked upon us with interest.

"Sister, do not look upon this army with such interest. The Royal army should interest you more." Logan spoke. I glared at him, I can't believe HE was going to be our king.

"Brother," Rose began. "I can do what I wish."

"Rose, speak like that again-" Logan began sternly.

"Rose, Logan, leave one another alone. Logan your sister may do as she wishes and Rose do not talk to your brother in such a manner. And I leave with these words: Protect Albion, protects the smallest thing from shops, to homes, to towns, to people and everything in Albion. That is what it means to be an Albion Army!" The Queen Sparrow yelled. We saluted and cheered. They went into the castle, I looked at Rose until the heel of her shoe was inside the castle. It was a one time chance I would see her.

"Princess Rose, truly a beauty." A soldier said beside me.

"Yes, she was." I replied.

"Don't think we didn't catch you staring, she'd never go for a man like you if she could!" another soldier laughed. I looked down, he was right. No Princess could ever go for an Army man. I, Ben Finn, can never be with a princess...But I was going to get my chance in the years to come.


	2. The Fort

Note: I got the Royal army and the Royal guard mixed up. ^-^' Ben is part of the Royal Army and the guys in purple are the Royal guard.

*THREE YEARS LATER*  
"Ben...Ben...Ben Finn...BEN!" A voice screamed. I jumped up and opened my eyes.

"Captain Swift, I'm awake! I wasn't snoozing." I spoke quickly.

"It looks like you were, look alive. We have a fortress to protect." Captain Swift explained. Last night we were attacked by a Leigon of Hollow Men. Very tough, Lieutenant Simmons died from a siege some time ago, Jammy was as jammy (I think Jammy means lucky, if I'm wrong correct me) as ever, and Logan hasn't sent reinforcements. I always despised him.

"Someone better come soon." Major Swift grumbled.

"Swift!" a voice exclaimed. I saw Walter approach, he wasn't alone. If you just looked at the feet you'd think it was a man but you'd be proven wrong. It was a woman in a dark blue mercenary outfit, she had arcane-like blade and a golden pistol. She also had long brown hair and brown eyes, a very beautiful woman but looking very tough. Something was so familiar about her...I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Walter! Just like old times!" Swift exclaimed.

"I see Logan loves to put you on tasks like this," Walter joked. "Ben Finn, nice to see you again!"

"As to you Walter." I replied.

"You've heard the stories, all of them were true. We have been attacked by The Dead Legion, we've lost a lot of men including Lieutenant Simmons. But we haven't given up." Major Swift spoke as he smoked his pipe.

"Well how would you feel if you had a Hero fighting on your side?" Walter asked. Swift turned to the girl.

"This is, the Princess?" He asked. My ears perked at hearing those words. A million questions popped up into my mind: What is she doing here? Why is she dressed like that? She's really a Hero? Does she remember when she was there for her mother to give the speech?

"Just treat her like any other man on duty." Walter announced.

"Yes." Princess Rose replied.

"Alright! Ben, bring her to the mortar!" Swift instructed.

"Alright, if you are to follow me to the mortar Prin-" I began.

"Just Rose, I am no longer a Princess, I am a rebel." She replied.

"I can see why you decided to rebel," I commented. "Logan has done a lot of terrible things."

"All of those things can't measure to the pain I feel." Rose spoke, she lingered in her speech.

"What did he-" I began.

"Where's the mortar?" Rose replied with slight sternness.

"Right this way Rose." I replied leading her to the mortar. I sighed, she seemed so serious. I lead her to Jammy.

"Rose, this is Jammy, the name speaks for itself." I announced.

"Yup, jammiest soldier in Albion! Wounded 724 times and still standing!" He yelled.

"Don't get too excited Jammy, you know what happens when you do. So Jammy is going to be your loader." I told her. She took control of the mortar, but she wasn't using it correctly. Her hands were in the wrong place.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Let me help you." I guided her hands to the correct areas.

"Now?" she asked.

"Fire at one of those scarecrows." I told her. She nodded, she fired at it, direct hit.

"Good job!" I exclaimed.

"Ben?" Rose began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You can let go now." She told me.

"Oh, right, sorry." I laughed weakly. She fired again at the ther scarecrow, she hit it.

"Good show! Now get the last one, and we'll be on our way!" I announced.

"Yeah-Wait a minute, I don't remember setting that one up!" Jammy exclaimed. The skeleton-like scarecrow got of it's wooden post, a hollow man. Many wisps came out of nowhere, soon a lot of hollow men apeared. I pulled out my rifle, I shot some.

"To the left!" I yelled. She did as she was told, aimed, fired. I shot at them as well. Telling her whether to go left, right, down or up. She was amazingly good at firing that thing, she looked so focused as well. But she also looked like she had a hell of a lotta fun too. I smiled, she's got spunk. Very attractive.

"They're going through the gates! All hands to the main gates!" Major Swift yelled. We all jumped down into the fort, we were all pointing our guns at the door.

"Make sure they don't get through!" Swift demanded. Two soldiers held the gate, but it was to no avail. It broke, whisps were welcomed in. Hollow men sprung out of the ground. I got out my cutlass and hit one hollow man. Rose got out her long sword, she hit the Hollow Men with great speed and strength, she literally shattered its' bones. She seemed so skilled at it. I quickly blocked a blow and she did as well, soon we were back to back.

"You're not bad." I told her.

"Thanks, you too. But now's not the time for compliments, now's time to fracture some hollow butt." She replied with a devilish smile. She slashed the hollow man again, blowing it to pieces, I did the same. Jammy was fighting, even though he wasn't supposed to. Stubborn sod. But I wish I hadn't said those words, he got struck by a hollow man (Number 725 wound) and feel to the ground. Lifeless and still.

"JAMMY!" I exclaimed. I chopped away at the hollow man that did so.

"URGH!" Rose grunted, she charged up a spell. She hurled it at one of the stronger hollow men. It combined Ice and Lightning. While the ice hit them it also shocked them, I felt it from the other side of the fort. I looked at Rose, the ice around her made lights from the lighting dance around her face and the lightning made her skin glow. I couldn't help but stare for a minute. The hollow men depleted, thanks to Rose. We walked to the recently buried.

"For a minute there, I thought we were all going to be Hollow Chow." a soldier sighed. But it wasn't over, another wisp came. It went into Simmons grave. A rotting, hollow

"Lieutenant Simmons! I ordered you to remain buried!" Swift exclaimed.

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore?" I yelled. He blew us all to the ground, expect Rose. She remained standing. But she was not afraid, in fact she looked anything but afraid. I felt my strength weakening.

"Rose..." I gasped. I passed out.

"Ben...Ben...Ben Finn...BEN!" a voice yelled. I jumped up and opened my eyes.

"I'm awake! I wasn't snoozing!" I spoke quickly. My eyes met Rose's, she stared at me with a sly smile, like a foxes' smile.

"I wasn't going to say you were sleeping, now get off the ground lest' you wait for hollow men to drag you into their world." she smiled offering her hand. I gladly took it, she pulled me up.

"Rose defeated dead Lieutenant Simmons. A true hero." Walter smiled.

"Rose, I promise to join your cause if you, as Queen, do not have your guards exploit the citizens but protect them." Swift promised.

"Like your mother told us too." I commented.

"Ah, yes I remember the day my mother made that announcement. It was her last...I even think I remember seeing a handsome young soldier...A few years older than me in the crowd. For some reason he stuck out.. But I'm blabbering, I promise." She said, shaking Swift's hand.


	3. Unlikely reunion

It wasn't long until Rose and Walter left. I waved goodbye to her and she wanted us well and hoped to see us again. We were packing up, the Hollow Legion was dead...Again. So it was time to move out.

"Hey, guys." I called.

"Yes Ben?" one replied.

"Do...You have any advice for romance?" I asked.

"You aren't referring to the Princess?" another asked.

"No...I...Maybe..." I stuttered. They all laughed.

"Just like before, she wouldn't go for a man like you ever. And even now she is a rebel, she'll be Queen sooner or later." One blurted while laughing. I sighed, once again. I can't be with her. I packed my bags and headed off. Swiftie said we all could go back home to our worried families...But I had no family. All my brothers are dead, my mother left and father died. I went to Bowerstone, I was going to relax at a pub or something. Maybe gamble sometime. I went into the pub at night. The loud bellows of drunken men and the giggling of drunken woman were both invigorating and annoying. I downed some beer and sighed. I limited my beer drinkings, I didn't want to become like my father, or my brothers. I feel guilty for everything I did, if Rose had found out...It would be the end of me.

"If it izn't a soldier," a drunken voice said. "Spyin' on us fer Logan?" I saw a man, he had rags and tatters for clothing and dragged himself across the pub.

"No, I do not serve Logan." I replied.

"Yea right! I betcha you're tellin' him everythin' I bettin' you'll kill everyone here right now!" he yelled.

"No, I won't listen-" I began. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it to me.

"Die! you worthless piece of dung!" He screamed. He pulled the trigger, I just managed to move my head to dodge it.

"I'll get you this time!" He said reloading.

"Stop it, this is a public place. Your scaring everyone." a voice said. Another man grabbed the drunken man's wrist. A man with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked strangely familar. He was obviously rich from his clothing. A purple shirt with gold and black trousers. He smacked the drunken man across the side of his head and knocked him onto a table where it tipped over and the man knocked out.

"I'll pay for that." The blonde man said to the bar keeper. He tossed him a sack of gold and he walked to me.

"Did he do you any harm?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine." I replied.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ben Finn." I announced. He looked at me again. Examining my features.

"Benny? Little Ben?" He asked. I looked at the man again. Green eyes and my color hair...

"WILLIAM?" I exclaimed. He nodded his head. I couldn't help but hug my big brother.

"What happened? I thought you were put into jail!" told him.

"I was, but when there was a jail break I actually stopped them from escaping. So they let me go, I actually found a healthy living. I became a weapons merchant. I'm actually really rich now. Come on, you can stay at my house. Let's go." he told me. It was a huge relief that I had one family member alive. He took me to his home, it was a medium sized home, with nice windows and a balcony. William pushed open the doors, inside there was a dining room at the end of the hall and an upstairs.

"I'm home." He yelled. From the upstairs emerged two small girls. One was taller than the other, but both had blonde hair and brown eyes and wore light grey night gowns. And a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown working dress and a white shirt underneath.

"Welcome home from your trip!" The woman beamed.

"Papa!" The girls yelled. They ran down the stairs and embraced William.

"Hello my darlings. I brought you some ribbons and toys my loves." William smiled.

"Thank you papa!" they yelled in unison. It wasn't nefore long they noticed me.

"William, who's this?" The woman asked.

"This, is my brother Ben. Ben this is my wife Penelope and my daughters Nina and Mya. This is your uncle Ben." William introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Nina said.

"Papa told us he didn't know anyone else was alive from his family." Mya announced.

"Well I didn't know either." I replied. I actually had nieces! How great! William gave me a room and a set of clothes as well. I chatted with him in a lounging room.

"Ben, I still can't believe your alive. When I went back I couldn't find anyone. A lot of things have happened since then." William told me.

"Same here. I joined the Royal Army." I replied.

"So Ben, you looked troubled in the pub." William reminded.

"I...I need romance advice." I blushed.

"Aw! Little Benny's all grown up!" William teased.

"Very funny William!" I screamed.

"Hahaha! Just like old times. Well, it depends. What kind of woman?" He questioned.

"Beautiful, kind, strong, likes to fight." I told him.

"Hm...Let's see...Romantic, girls like that like romantic men. And men who don't treat them like they're weak. Just be yourself and don't think of her more of a girl than a warrior and you'll do fine." William said patting me on the back.

"Thanks William." I smiled. I went to my room after that. I put on my sleeping clothes and jumped into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Benjamin Finn, can you hear me?" a old woman's voice asked.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"Benjamin, you have a great path ahead of you." The woman's voice told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You will have many challenges, many sorrows and many rewards. But you must work hard to do so." The woman's voice spoke.

"What? What do you mean? What challenges?" I questioned.

"Thou can not tell, but maybe another seer can. One day you shall meet another seer. Goodbye." The woman said. The whole place blacked out. I sprung up from my bed. It was morning, the dream seemed so real. I walked into the living room, William was there.

"Ben, why don't you have some breakfast? You looked troubled again." William noticed.

"I'm fine, I'll eat on the road. Thank you William, I'll see you soon." I told him. William smiled and bowed his head. I took a deep breathe and walked outside. There was a crowd gathered at the center of town. I slipped my way passed the bodies to see, or hear rather. Rose was in a highway woman's outfit with out a hat and her hair in a low bun. The crowd cheered and threw coins at her feet. She was an amazing lute player. She noticed me in the audience, she smiled at me. A lovely, simple smile. She put away her lute and people left. She walked up to me and grinned.

"Would you like to join me on a quest?" she asked.


	4. Traveling Fun

"A quest?" I asked.

"Yes." Rose smiled.

"Why? Do you need help?" I questioned.

"Yes, it also gets a little lonely when I travel alone." Rose told me. I heard a slight whimpering at the floor. A adult border collie was at Rose's feet.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way Tommy." She sweet-talked the dog as she stroked his long fur coat.

"Yes, I'd love too." I smiled. She smile and nodded back. She had to pick up a few things like food and potions. "Rose, you knew your mother well, is there any stories that are over over exaggerated?" I asked.

"Hm...Well, the one when she became a hero. You know what they said about her becoming a hero right?" Rose questioned.

"They said the spirit of the teacher of The Hero Of Oakvale came down and touched her head and said:'This is your destiny' and she got Will lines." I replied.

"Yeah, that didn't happen." Rose laughed.

"I had a feeling, but it's a heroic image," I laughed. "By the way, where will we go?"

"Mourningwood, unless you've had enough of it then I'll choose a differednt one." She replied. I didn't like the idea of going back into Mourningwood, but the way she smiles...Avo she can convince any man.

"I'm fine with it. What are we doing?" I questioned.

"Going to reunite two ghostly twins." She answered.

"Wait...What?" I asked with disbelief.

"I'll explain on the way." She giggled. Rose was good to chat with, telling me of her previous adventures. We decided to cut through Silverpines. Rose walked along side me with a determined smile on her face. Just looking at it pumped me with energy. *HOOOOO!-HOWOOOOO!* A terrible noise howled. I got out my rifle and she pulled out her pistol. It was a pistol with an intricate design and encrusted with jewels and gold. She aimed at fired at the thing in the distance. It was a balverine. It jumped up and landed in front of me. I shot it blunt in the face, it yelped but didn't die.

"Nice work!" Rose yelled as she pulled out her hammer. It had a top with a sharp pin at the tip and the handle was like a bone. She used all her strength and pinned the Balverine'shead down. It died. She smiled as she whipped the blood and sweat from her forehead.

"And that my friend is how to properly kill one of those bloody things, another way to kill them is wack them in the bollocks." She laughed, I laughed too. The moon was high and had scattered clouds. We were both tired from trotting through the forest.

"Ben, do you want to make camp?" Rose panted.

"You read my mind." I replied. We looked around for shelter, I saw a rocky ledge above a indent in a marble cliff.

"There. We'll make camp there." I announced pointing there.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." She replied. We walked into the indented cliff, it wasn't that deep, just around five or six feet and the ledge about them was around eight or nine feet high.. The inside was dry dirt and hardly any sign of life that was in there. I offered to gather firewood and hunt and Rose was going to set up camp. I took my rifle and thought about what Rose would like to eat.

"Since she's a princess maybe I should find a wild hog or something...What on earth am I thinking? I haven't been able think properly since Rose came along...In fact all I can think about is her..." I thought. I was right, all I could think about was her. Ever since Rose came into my life I couldn't get her out of my head, I could think of no one else but her. I was so caught up with thinking of her I tripped over a loose rock and nearly fell over.  
I needed to hunt, I almost forgot. I looked at the creatures around me. Rabbits, deer and wild geese. Rabbits are the easiest to aim at but geese tasted so much better. I aimed my rifle, closed one eye and pulled the trigger. *BANG!* A successful hit! The goose carcass fell to the ground with a thud. I picked it up and put it in my pack. Aimed at another goose, aim, close an eye, fire! *BANG*  
Dead goose on the ground! I picked it up and put it in my sack. On the way back to the camp I picked up some logs. Rose waited there, she has the camp set up perfectly. Two blankets spread on the floor, the fire pit prepared for the logs and she even prepared a cooking skewer above the fire pit.

"Welcome back." She smiled. I dropped the logs in and lit it with flint stone.

"Have a good hunt?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we have two geese for our dinner." I answered.

"Thank you Ben." Rose said as she skinned the two geese. After she skinned them I skewered them on a long, sharp stick and cooked it over the fire. The camp was filled with a warm, homely aroma of cooking geese. Rose watched intently as they cook. I blushed feeling her eyes on me, I prayed she didn't see. After the geese was done Rose got out a metal slate and slid the geese on it.  
"Let's eat Ben." Rose smiled. We both ate together, I tried not to eat like a slob as Rose ate her food daintily. I blushed the whole time because we shared the two geese, picking their bones clean and giving scarps to Tommy. With our bellies full we laid down on the blankets, rest peacefully.

"Rose?" I called.

"Hmmm?" She answered.

"Thanks for setting up camp." I told her.

"Welcome." She replied sleepily. Rose was out in no time, but I couldn't sleep, not with her nearby. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but hearing her nearby made me nervous. She slep quietly, but made a soft noise when she breathed. It was a very cute noise. I loved to listen to it but I wished it wasn't there. I sighed and opened my eyes, looking at the sky. I heard a rustling noise from a moving Rose. She went closer to me. I froze, what made matters worse is her head landed on my chest, near my heart. My heart beat quickened, I wondered how she stayed asleep without it rousing her. My face burned as she buried her head deeper into my chest and placed her hand on as well. I enjoyed and hated every moment of it. I both savoured it and wanted it to end. I wanted it, but didn't.  
I made up my mind. I carefully picked up Rose's delicate head and placed it on the mat beside me, I did the same with her hand. It was both a relief and a regret. I sighed and sat up to look at her. She continued to sleep and make her cute little sleeping noise.  
"If she woke up like that she'd kill me." I sighed. I finally tried to sleep.

"Ben~~~" a voice cooed. I felt a heavy weight on me, pressing against my body. I opened my eyes, Rose's face was right in front of me, she was completely on top of me.

"Rose? What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Your cute when your surprised." Rose giggled. She slammed her lips onto mine and forced her tounge inside my mouth. She explored it, also hoisting my tounge to dance with hers. I followed her want. Our tounges battled, a battle of love and passion. She pulled away for awhile and I breathed.

"Rose...I never knew you-" I began. She began licking my face. My lips my cheeck and my neck.

"Rose! Stop it! It feels weird!" I yelled.

"Hey! Tommy! Stop that!" a voice yelled. I awoke for reall this time. Rose was beside me, not on top. The licking I was feeling was from her dog.

"ARGH! HE LICKED MY FACE WHEN MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" I screamed. Spiting and coughing.


	5. Ghosts and Miss Bipolar

Rose laughed and laughed harder as I spit.  
"I'm sorry, Tommy has a habit of waking people up that way." She laughed.

"Water...Wine...Juice...Something!" I exclaimed. Rose gave me a bottle of her apple cider and I rinsed out the taste of dog saliva. She laughed at me while I did so. I felt embarrassed, I felt like Rose was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Ben! But the look on your face was priceless!" Rose laughed tearing. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. She noticed that and stopped laughing. She stopped smiling even.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." She told me. She began to slowly stroke my cheek. I looked at her face. Her full dark lips were perfect, she had big, brown eyes that just begged a man to look at them and her face was that of an angel and it complimented her heart shaped head. I wanted to just hold down her and kiss her.

"Apology accepted." I smiled. She grinned back at me.

"Good, you don't look as naturally cute when your embarrassed." She said putting something in her bag.

"Cute? She thinks I'm cute? Oh please don't let this be a dream!" I thought.

"We better get a move on then." Rose announced. I followed Rose past Mourningwood Fort, brought back good and bad memories, and a graveyard. I looked at the hill. A ghost! The ghost was see-through and wore middle class clothing. He was bald other than the mustache.  
"Hello Sam, you needed something?" Rose asked.

"Darn that- Who's your friend?" The ghost, named Sam, asked.

"I'm Ben Finn. Rose wanted me to come with me on this quest with her." I answered.

"You brought your boyfriend with you this time?" Sam asked.

"I-" I began.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Now where did Max go?" Rose questioned.

"Rose!" I blushed.

"I know you don't want many people knowing but he's dead. What damage can he do?" Rose giggled. Looks like I have to play along.

"Have it your way love. Let's just get this done so we can go back home." I added.

"We promised our mother we'd never drink and that we'd go home right after the party. But Max just started putting it all away! And he got drunk and reading incarnations from the book. He turned the trees upsidedown, it started raining hadbags at one point and he summoned this huge flaming demon that was amazing at croquet...Named Borris. And there were other weird bits as well." Sam explained.

"A...Demon that played-oh sod it. What book?" I asked.

"The Normanomicon. I gave it to them." Rose announced.

"Wait THE Normanomincon? From legends?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now back to the quest. I told him to stop and that we needed to leave. And then he said 'You leave!' and then I replied:'Why don't you leave?' and then he left...And he took the party with him." Sam revealed.

"Drunks, never needed them." I scoffed.

"I would go in but that'd probably just make him more upset," Sam said as he lead us to the tomb. He turned into a floating orb and went inside. "Now if you both turn into whips you could-Oh, how stupid of me. Just wait a minute." The doors opened.

"Off we go then." Rose spoke. We walked down the stone steps into a large cavern. The celling was cave like and the whole place looked like it was some sort of underground town with some tombs. In the middle of the courtyard we entered we saw another ghost with three female ghosts around him. The ghost looked similar Sam expect he had a ponytail.

"That's Max, Sam's brother." Rose introduced.

"Oh you! Came to join the party?" Max slurred. Rose grabbed onto his arms and began dragging him out, I hoisted his feet up and we began to walk out of the cave.

"What? I know what your doing! You'll never get me to go back to mum! What this!" Max yelled. He turned into a wisp ad slipped out of our hands. I fell forward and crashed into Rose.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem, follow that wisp!" Rose ordered. I did as she told me. We ran up ahead and a light fell on me. *BONG-BONG-BONG* Several wisps appeared. I drew my rifle and readied myself. The hollow men came out of the ground.

"Watch my back!" Rose ordered. Rose charged a fireball in one hand and lightning in another. I shot all hollow men that approached her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rose screamed throwing down the spell. The Hollow Men were shocked and burned. Rose and I ran to Max.

"I think you'll find this a barrel of laughs!" He yelled. He pushed the barrels.

"Look out!" I screamed as I jumped in front of Rose. I held my hands out and caught the falling barrels. They were heavy though, so I fell back on Rose.

"Ow-ooh-ow!" I exclaimed as they rolled over me.

"Ben are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, something cushioned my fall." I replied.

"Cushiony I'm sure, because that something was my chest!" Rose yelled. I realized where my head was. I blushed uncontrolably, I could feel it. Rose kicked my bum (literally if you are wondering) and then stepped on me.

"Owooowwooowwwoowww! Jeeze Rose I didn't mean to land...There..." I blushed.

"Your lucky your cute." She spoke walking away. I just sat there confused, just a while ago she was so sweet calling me cute but now it felt like some sort of shield. I got up and walked behind her. I remembered how serious she was when we first met but when we fought and camped together she was humorous and fun. She's so bipolar. I swiftly followed her. We walked across a stone bridge and crows flew in unison in oppisite directions. She opened a chest.

"Full beard...You want it? Because I certainly am not wearing it." She giggled.

"No thanks." I weakly laughed, there she goes being bipolar again. She jumped down and I followed, Max waited there. Some doors to the mausoleum opened. Ghost heads floated out.

"Uh-oh! HEADS up!" Max laughed. He once again turned into a wisp and floated away. We ran after him...Or it in wisp form, whichever you prefer. He stopped at more mausoleums.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" Max yelled. The doors swung open, ghosts came out with blades.

"Oh a ghost! I didn't expect that!" Max laughed as he flew off as a wisp again. Rose blocked an attack from a ghost and I shot one in the head.

"You think they can't hurt you since their dead!" Rose screamed crushing one ghosts head.

"You think you can't kill them a second time as well!" I laughed as I sliced one's head off.

"Touche!" Rose smiled and she knock one with her head. We finished off the ghosts and followed him again.

"Close but not really!" He taunted. We walked to a courtyard with a pillar and he appeared in the center of it.

"Listen, I don't want to kill you. But if it means that or going back to mum then you forced my hand! I've had a taste of freedom now...And ale which is also quite nice," He spoke, wisps appeared, ghosts followed. "These are the ghosts of the people who mum told me never to be around in my life!"

"I'm getting tired of all these wisps!" I exclaimed pulling out my rifle.

"Me too! But keep fighting!" Rose encouraged. We kept killing, or more like "obviating", ghost after ghost. Rose's spells helped but we needed more.

"Rose I think you'll need a better spell combination!" I commented.

"Good thinking! Stay here and fend them off for awhile I'll be back!" Rose spoke.

"What do you mean by-" I began. She disappeared, with out a warning, glow or poof.

"Rose?" I yelled. I blocked the ghost attacks, they began to overwhelm me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Your girlfriend left you dead!" Max laughed.

"Rose this isn't like you, where are you?" I whispered. She reappeared as if on cue, she held two spells in her hand. One with lightning and the other was cyclone. She threw down the two and the ghosts were thrown around as well as stunned, which made them shooting easy targets.

"Sorry about that Ben!" Rose laughed throwing a lightning-cyclone.

"You could've given me a bit more warning!" I smiled in reply. We defeated the ghosts.

"Is this what you do for fun? Ruin people's parties?" Max slurred.

"If it's an evil drunken ghost's party then yes." Rose answered.

"I'm never going back to mum!" Max insisted, he turned into a wisp and left once again.

"What's up with him and his mom?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Rose shrugged. We ran right after him, into a room. The room was wide, walls of stone and a spiked celling.

"Rose I have a very bad feeling about this." I grinned weakly.

"Oh Ben, if there's obvious signs of danger it is usually misleading." Rose laughed. Tommy whined. The exit was blocked by a force field and Max appeared at the other end. He pulled the lever. The spikes started to descend on us. I glared at Rose.

"Right, sorry." She grinned nervously.

"I remember when I first came in here, I though how fun it would be to trap someone in here. You get the POINT? You sure are SHARP! I hope you enjoy...Sharp, pointy things inside you. Ok I admit that was a really bad one." He laughed a bit then left.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"...IDUNWANNADIE!" Rose screamed, which was extremely uncharacteristic for her. She ran about screaming and throwing spells.

"Rose? Uh...Does she do this often?" I asked her faithful hound. He cocked his head at me. The Spikes were halfway down when another wisp appeared, it was Sam!

"I thought I heard sharp pointy spikes of death descend on some innocents! I mean when we found the book and read it, it was just youthful curiosity!" He exclaimed.

"Sam..." Rose spoke.

"And when we unleashed the hollow men it was just an accident!" Sam continued.

"Sam!" I tried to get his attention.

"But when we unleashed the banshee upon Bloodstone that was over the top!" Sam continued again. Tommy laid down and covered his eyes. The spikes were about three feet above our head. Rose clung to me so hard she could make a bruise.

"But THIS! This is just cruel! I mean your trapped in a room with spikes moving quite quickly and they're a lot closer than when I came and-" Same blabbered.

"SAM!" We yelled in unison.

"Oh right sorry!" He spoke flipping the switch. Rose and I sighed in relief as the celling ascended. We both fell to the ground on our knees. And stared at eachother, our faces pale from fear and beaded with sweat. For some reason we found it extremly funny and we laughed ourselves to tears.


	6. A Real Christmas

**Author's Note: This takes place a little while after Ben and Rose do the quest but it's Christmas so I'm posting anyway. Merry Christmas!  
**

I looked at the decorated rebel base, holy and wreaths. I approached Page who was pointing things out to her men to do things.

"What's all this?" He asked. Page looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Are you dumber than I thought? It's Christmas eve!" Page exclaimed. Christmas? I thought for a bit.

"Ah yes Christmas! You see I was very young when we had real Christmas, as I got older I got less fortunate. I never had a good Christmas in a few years."

"You can spend Christmas here, but don't expect any presents."

"Presents...Rose! I should get something for Rose!"

"Good luck with getting something at the last minute idiot."

"Your so pretty, but so mean."

"Don't make me throw you on a frozen sewer puddle."

"Why can't you be as nice as Rose? And she's as pretty as you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, I'll be off then."

"Glad to see we're all getting along." Walter laughed entering.

"Hi Walter. Have you got something for Rose?" I asked.

"Yes! She adores carved animals! I got a nice carved dog for her. But if you tell her I'll shoot you." Walter whispered.

"And you lovely Page?" I questioned.

"I'm giving Rose a brush." Page announced.

"Girls." I commented.

"And you Ben?" Walter questioned.

"I...I...I don't have anything. You see I haven't had a proper Christmas for a long time." I explained

"That must be terrible Ben!" a voice yelled. I turned around, Rose in her red Highway woman's jacket, male black Mercanary pants and brown boots, and a maroon Dweller headscarf. Her long brown locks were slightly dusted by the snow flurries outside.

"Hi Rose, yeah I haven't had a real Christmas in awhile. You see I was from a poor family, we didn't have enough for gifts and such." I admitted.

"You poor thing," Rose cried out, she grabbed my hands with her practical princess gloves. "Back at the castle we never had that problem, I can't imagine a Christmas like that! Instead of speding Christmas alone at my house I'll spend it here with you Ben!"

"Wait...What?" I felt my face flush. I turned away from Rose hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Ben are you ok? Are you sick? If I need to take care of you all Christmas I will! You won't spend Christmas alone this year!" Rose cheered. I couldn't react, I ran. I didn't turn around to see if Rose was chasing me, I didn't apologize to Rose, I didn't make up a ecuse, I just ran. I had strong feelings for Rose, not full on love though, that I was certain of. I just booked it out of the sewer onto Industrial Bowerstone. I ran all the way to the busy Bowerstone Market. There was shouting and laughing.

Children ran past my legs and families were singing for gold. I looked at them all, some were lucky, others far less so. But there was this one group of orphan children, from Industrial no doubt, with a little girl holding the can. They sang on key and they weren't bad. I knew they deserved some good. I couldn't help but drop ten gold coins into the can. The little girl smiled at me, I didn't want other children to be as unfortunate as I was.

I thought about was Rose said, I scolded myself for running. Rose was kind, though bilpolar, and beautiful. How could I turn down that offer? I felt stupid. The crisp cold air grew colder, it was becoming night. Families entered their homes, the streets became empty. The stores closed up.

"This is what I get, I should've accepted that offer Rose gave me." I cursed myself as I kicked a snowball. I turned my head, I noticed a shop that wasn't closed. The shelves were nearly clean. It sold little knick-knacks such as tiny dolls or wooden toys. I couldn't help but be drawn to it. I opened the door reluctantly.

"Oh hello, I was about to close up but you can take a last browse." an old man greeted. I looked at, what was left of, the little wooden carvings. What remained was carvings of Reaver and Logan and their soldiers, some carvings of little weapons, carvings of auguments and such. There was also a glass section which was not as empty. the glass ones were very pricy, not even half of them were gone. I was tempted to buy one, but the cheapest one was 500 gold. I noticed angel that looked vaugly familar, I looked closer to the face. It was Sparrow, Rose's mother.

"I miss Queen Sparrow, she was such a good ruler." I announced.

"We all do, she was always fair. Like a goddess come to earth. But after the death of Princess Gail and Prince Thomas she couldn't take life anymore." The old man spoke quietly.

"I think Princess Gail would've been a better ruler than Logan." I announced.

"I think everyone thinks so." The old man laughed. I examined the angel again, temped to buy it. But it cost well over 3000.

"You going to keep staring at it?" The old man called.

"No it's just that," I took a deep breathe. "I have a friend that I really like, she invited me to spend Christmas with her. And I got scared and ran away. I feel stupid for not accepting and I want something to make up for it."

"Is that all? I've been there! I'll give you a discount! 2,000!" The old man slapped his knee and laughed. I couldn't help buit laugh along with him. I gave him the pouch of coins and he carefully wrapped the angel. I bid him farewell and strutted to the street. The clock showed 10:30 PM, I could still make it to the Rebel Base. I hoped Rose would forgive me. But I stopped dead in my tracks, I heard words ringing through my brain.

"Ben Finn do you honestly expect everything to be ok just after giving me a present? WELL IT'S NOT!" I knew Rose would say. I turned around before I could humiliate myself.

"Ben! Ben wait!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, it was Rose!

"Rose what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for yo-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed as she slipped and slid near me. She crashed into me and I threw her gift up into the air. After Rose regained her balace I ran after it. It crashed on the snowy floor. I unwrapped it and Rose came to my side. It was intact mostly, but the wings broke off.

"Well, there goes your Christmas present." I sighed.

"You bought that for me?" Rose gasped.

"Are you always so melodramatic?" I laughed.

"Maybe?" She giggled. She examined the broken angel.

"It's your mother, they made her into an angel figurine and it was for you. But now it's broken." I sighed. Rose picked it up she looked at the back of it. She made her fingertips into flames using a spell, the two sharp edges where the wings once were she melted away making the back smooth, Sparrow no longer was angel, she was just Sparrow.

"My mother hated being looked upon as the most perfect woman ever, very little people knew the real her. I want people to look at me the same way." Rose spoke. Water tripped onto the glass figure, Rose was crying. I gently whipped her tears from her cheek.

"I promise I will always look at you for you. You are Rose, a Hero, a kind Hero who is beautiful but bipolar and sometimes melodramatic. That's who you are, that's who you'll always be." I encouraged. She smiled and playfully hit me on the head.

"Should I take that as a compliment or insult? Oh well, I'll take it as a compliment! Back to the base." Rose laughed. We held hands to the base, talking about how even Sparrow wasn't perfect and talking about how Santa was supposidly a hero. We finally entered the base, fires flicked, people dane and gifts were exchanged. Walter and Major Swift were chatting in the corner.

"Ah! You two finally came back! We thought you wouldn't be here for Christmas midnight! It's nearly time!" Major Swift yelled.

"Everyone! EVERYONE! It will be Christmas in a few seconds! Count down with me," Page yelled. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15..."

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10." Swift counted.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5." Walter yelled.

"4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" Me and Rose screamed. The rebels cheered.

"Ben I wish there was something I could give you." Rose sighed.

"Actually Rose there it. *Cough* Look up." Walter pointed. Above me and Rose, as if planted by fate, was a branch with white berries. Mistletoe. I was completly flushed, I turned to run away but Major Swift forced me to turn around. The rebels were all cheering for me to kiss Rose.

"It's alright Ben," She blushed shyly. "You can kiss me."

"Ae you sure?" I whispered. She nodded. Rose and I were around the same height, I taller only by half an inch. She hugged my waist and I gently held her neck. Our faces slowly got closer, the distance getting smaller by the second.

"Stop stalling! Just kiss her!" a rebel yelled. I closed my eyes, our lips lightly brushed. She pressed down her lips, gently and lightly and I pushed my lips gently as well. Her lips were warm and soft, and the feeling inside me was unbearable. I knew then, I loved her. But then her lips were absent, I opened my eyes, Rose was gone.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I think she teleported to the Sacuary because she just disappeared." Walter announced. I stood still flushed, Rose and I kissed. I could only wonder what she thought.


	7. After the Kiss

**Author's note: What happened after the kiss.**

Rose's lips and Ben's lips gently pressed together, he lightly held her body to his and so did Rose. Warmth went through Rose's body, a warm sensation bubbling in her stomach. She forgot about everything for a moment, the rebellion, her heroism, her heritage, her life, even her mother. She let go and enjoyed the time. But then something came up from that joy.

"Never forget what he's done, and that I love you." a voice from the past echoed.

"I can't do this." She called Jasper in her mind and disappeared. Everything felt wrong, her mind was confused. When she arrived in the Sancuary she was dizzy and unrest.

"Welcome mad-BLESSED AVO WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Jasper asked, he went to his Mistress's aid and kept her from falling.

"Elliot...Ben...Gone...Kiss...When...Mother..." She cried.

"Madam, we must go to your room so I can take of you properly."

"Mum...Lucky, she choose. Alex, not perfect. Common. Gail died, war. Thomas, assassin. Logan crown. Princess, in command. Mum died, dad not living. Elliot. Bye. Ben. Hello."

"Avo are you delirious?"

"Dad, mum loved him...Mummy! I need help."

"Calm down Rose, here's your bed."

Jasper laid her down in the Sanctuary bedroom and ran to get water for Rose. Tommy came in and put his head on the bed, worried.

"Mum...You were so lucky." Rose whispered. Tommy whined, but there was an idea in his canine mind. He ran to the bookshelf, grabbed a blue leather book in his mouth and ran back. He dropped it on the bed. Rose noticed it and picked it up.

"Mum's book...For us..." Rose whispered. She picked up the book and read the inside of it.

"To my dearest Gail and Rose, this story is about our ups and downs of me and your father's relationships. Remember, love can make us do crazy things." Sparrow wrote. Rose smiled as she cracked open the book to chapter one. Her mother's voice going through her head.

"When I first became an adventurer I came across a ghost-woman, that told me about her death and her marriage..." Rose read on.

"Madam are you better now?" Jasper asked walking in with hot rags and water.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"Is that your mother's book?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"...I don't know."


	8. Shadows of the Past

Author's note: I am now officially lazy and I am going to skip the rest of the quest and get to da real romance action! Any objections? No? Good!

I sighed in relief as the two ghosts faded away.

"By Avo, I need to rest!" Rose exclaimed.

"Where's the nearest tavern?" I asked.

"In Industrial... But I have somewhere better."

"Where?"

"Hold my hand."

"What?"

"Hold my hand."

I took her soft, delicate but scarred hand. She closed her eyes. Before I knew it I was standing in a map room.

"Ah, hello! I see you brought Mr. Finn. Welcome to the Sanctuary." a butler greeted. The room was round and have five doors (One of which is the bed chambers, made up) with different markers, in the center was a map of Albion.

"Ben this is Jasper, my butler."

"Pleasure." I smiled.

"As to you."

"This place is amazing." I sighed. I looked at the rooms, one had a gun and blade on it, I walked in, curious. Inside was weapons.

"Welcome to the armory." Rose smiled walking in. I looked at the hammers, blades, rifles and pistols she collected but her gauntlets interested me. They glowed with the power they had. I put my hands near the flame spell, it was warm. I grabbed it, the magic faded away.

"I guess it only works for me." Rose guessed.

"Yeah, I'm no Hero after all."

"Actually just because you have Will doesn't mean you can't be a Hero," Rose began. "Remember the Hero of Strength? And the Hero of Skill, who is an ass of a Hero, still counted as Heroes? Maybe your a Hero with Skill. I've seen you shoot Ben, your better than my mother was. And she was a sharp shot even as an old woman."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here, I'll show you my Treasury."

Rose took my hand again and led me to a room with a trophy icon at the top. Inside was a wall of trophies, pictures and a huge mount of gold, twice as tall than I was and thick as the main room.

"How much gold is in this place?"

"Around 200,356 pieces." Jasper added in.

"Avo your rich!"

"I'm saving the money for buying businesses, renting out houses and clothing-OH! I'll take you to the Dressing Room!"

Rose once again grabbed my hand and led me to the closer left room. The clothes were all inside, on mannequins, dyes were neatly put on shelves, three mannequins were set aside with different dresses on them.

"This is my favorite room out of all of them!" Rose giggled.

"I never imagined you'd be the girly type." I smiled.

"Well everyone has a secret...What's your dirty little secret?" Rose whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks tingle.

"Rose, Mr. Finn needs his space." Jasper commented pushing her away.

"Ok. *YAWN* Ben could you leave I'm going to change into my sleeping clothes."

"Ben you can stay in her guest Quarters."

"Ok., where is it?"

"Go to the fifth room and there should be a smaller bedchambers across from the largest one, the one at the end is my room."

"Thanks Jasper."

I walked to the room Jasper led me too. It had a frame but no door. There was a medium sized bed with red sheets, several dressers and cupboards, a fireplace, a grandfather clock and a bathtub. I put down my bag and dived on my bed. I took off my army vest and my long buttoned up shirt, leaving my upper body bare. I laid on the soft and bouncy mattress. I couldn't help sit up and bounce a little.

"Enjoying the mattress?" a voice asked. I turned to the doorway, Rose stood there, her long hair down, no cap and her light blue nightclothes on. They weren't revealing but they clinged to her chest and her long legs. I felt my face get redder.

"Ben? Are you ok? Is it because of my nightclothes? Or because your shirtless?" she asked, I noticed light red blush decorate her cheeks.

"Both." I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm used to wearing them around friends, Jasper and Walter always sees me in this. "

"Ok...I understand."

"Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight."

Rose departed but I noticed her linger at the side for a bit, blushing. But she left then. I was still completely flushed. I got under the soft covers and fell asleep.

"Do you honesty think she'll love you?" a voice hissed.

I awoke in a dark library, the only light was red and bloody.

"Who are you?" I yelled. I tried to reach for my weapons, but I had none.

"I am the dark pleasures you took part in, all of them. She would never love you if she knew."

"That part of my life is behind me! I know better!"

"But you cannot erase all the things you did. The drinking, the gambling, the stealing, and the-"

"NO! BE SILENT!"

"I know all! The most filthy pleasure that anyone can take part in other than murdering!"

"SHUT UP!"

I covered my ears, I tried not to think about it. But the force crept it into my mind.

"Fifty gold and I'll give you the time of your life."

"Deal."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!" a voice yelled.

I was shaken awake, I glanced at the clock. 3:45 am. It was Rose, scared and worried beside me.

"Ben are you ok? I heard you screaming from my room."

"I...yes..It was just a terrible dream...A very terrible dream...I'm fine..."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No that's alright."

"I'm staying up with you until you fall asleep Ben, whether you like it or not."

"But, there's no chairs in the room."

"I'll sit on the bed."

"But what if you get tired before I do?"

"Carry me to my room."

"What if I'm too tired to?"

"Ben, stop asking questions. Now scoot!"

"What?"

"SCOOCH!"

"Uh..Ok..."

I scooted over a few inches and Rose laid down next to me, she turned and stared at me.

"When Jasper sees this he'll go mad." I smirked.

"Smirking? Tsk, tsk, tsk. When did you become the scoundrel?" Rose asked.

Before I knew it she pinned me down and began making out with me. I held her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Is this all you are? Lustful and selfish?" the voice hissed again. Something wasn't right. I pushed Rose away, her eyes turned red and her face turned grey. She smirked, the smirk revealing many pointed sharp teeth. She bit my neck, everything I hated was in that bite. I screamed in agony. Then she began biting down again and again and again. Pain increasing tenfold each time.

"Rose would never forgive you, Rose would never love you, Rose will hate you, she wishes she never met you. She will have a huge bounty on your head like your brother and have every Bounty Hunter in Albion go after you. Your nothing but a filthy rat. Spiteful and full of disease! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled. Everything dark melted away, the who room replaced with light. I saw a woman standing toward me, but because of the light I couldn't see her face.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"Your heart may hold dark shadows, but even darkness that hides cannot withstand the light forever." She spoke. Then she faded away.

"? Mr. Finn? Wake up Mr. Finn." I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes, it was Jasper with a tray.

"Hello Jasper, what time is it?" I asked.

"12:15 PM."

"WHAT? I'm supposed to be at Industrial! Where's Rose?"

"She left for another quest, it will be sometime when she returns. But she left you with this note."

Jasper handed me a neat note with cursive words. I took it and read it to myself.

'Dear Ben Finn,

I just wanted to thank you for going on that quest with me. It would've been really boring ad hard without you. You made me smile and laugh, I hardly do it alone. It was fun but terrifying at the same time. Well thank you.

I'll see you soon I hope. At Industrial I guess. And I have a question too. Will you go to the Bowerstone Festival with me? It's celebrating my mother's birth. Tell me when I get to Industrial!

-Rose

P.S. I think I left a dog biscuit in your bag.  
P.S. Just kidding!  
P.S.S. Or am I?'

I laughed as I read the letter, I reached in my bag and found a snack. I took a bite and crunched on it.

"Um, Mr. Finn, that is no doubt a dog biscuit!" Jasper yelled. I spit it out.


	9. The Ale Sale

Jasper showed me the way to get to Industrial using the map and was there shortly. The beggars, whom I appeared in front of, ran away in terror when I arrived. I opened the door to the sewers.

"Is anyone here? Walter? Swiftie?" I called.

"Ben? Everyone arms down I know him!" a voice yelled. Men came out of hiding places and Major Swift appeared as well.

"What the blazes is going on here?"

"Just a sneak attack thing. Page this is Ben! Ben this is Page, leader of the Bowerstone Resistance."

A lovely dark skinned woman appeared.

"Another soldier? Brilliant."

"It's nice to meet you dear lady. My name is Ben."

"I'm Page. And if your smart stay away from me."

"That's what they all say, well anyway where is Rose? Is she here?"

"From what I recall she's helping some...Mages you would call them, but they're odd folk." Walter announced walking in.

"Oh hey Wally. Nice to see you." I smiled.

"From what I've heard from Rose you two went on a quest together. Is that true?"

"Yeah it is."

"Just asking out of curiosity of mind, she's never asked anyone to go along with her. Not even me. What did she tell you?"

"That she felt lonely on some quests."

"But she always has Tommy. And she's never told me that she was lonely before."

"Maybe she has a soft spot for Ben!" Swift laughed.

"Really? Did anything happen between you two?" Walter spoke gruffly, heading into "protective father mode."

"No, not really." I sweated.

"Avo please don't make Rose tell him about me falling on her." I thought.

"If I find out that you and Rose did something I'll pound you."

"Right...I think I'm going to the pub... Bye Swiftie, bye Wally!"

I sped out of the hideout to the Riviter's Rest tavern. I ordered a few drinks and sipped away, thoughts of Rose in my head.

"How lovely she looked in her nightclothes," I thought. "I like it when her hair is do-ARGH! What is wrong with you Ben Finn? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Rose, a rebel Princess! She's nice and pretty, but what is so special about her that she rooted in my brain? Other than she's a Hero...WHY? WHY? WHY?"

I began banging my head against the table, then everyone in the tavern stared at me. I tittered a bit and continued drinking.

"So yer first time drinkin' lass?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, I just had a really tough task and I heard drinking helps." a woman replied.

"It sher does."

I regcognized the voice right away. Rose was sitting at the bar in a Practical Princess dress coloured (in the UK there's a "u" in words like colour and honour) light purple dye.

"Rose?"

She looked up, smiled at me. She gestured her figure and I was drawn to her side.

"You-your drinking?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to try it."

"Ok, just don't get drunk."

"What happens when you get drunk?"

I turned away and spoke:  
"A lot of things can happen. You can go crazy and party, you can confess your secrets, you can flirt with everyone you see and you can get hallucinations."

I turned to look back at her. About twenty-five pints of ale mugs laid beside her. She was giggling and drooling as she finished her twenty-sixth.

"**ROSE HOW DID YOU DO THAT!**" I exclaimed.

"Oh hiya Benny! *hic* Your hair looks so soft! I wanna nap in it!" Rose giggled. She put her head on my hair and leaned on me causing me to fall. When we fell she giggled again.

"You need a bath Benny. But I do too! Let's take a bath!"

"Ok, back to the HQ."

I helped her up and let her lean on me.

"Hey, you gotta pay the ale bill." the server announced.

"Rose you got gold on you?"

"I spent all my gold on doggie treats and houses!"

"Pay up, NOW." The barman spoke.

"Alright I'll pay, how much?" I asked.

"2,500 gold."

"R0se are you sure you-"

"I want a puppy!" she laughed into my chest.

"Ok, 2,500 it is."

"I'm broke." I thought.

"Benny's a gentlemen! Thank you Benny!" Rose blushed giving me a hug. I hugged her back slightly, then she nuzzled my neck.

"Rose, not here. We should go back." I whispered, gently breathing my hot breath on her ear.

"Ben, carry me." She pleaded. Even before I could say "yes" she hopped on my back. I quickly caught her thighs before she fell. I felt her chest on my neck and I blushed.

"Go horsey!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed. Her faithful companion waited outside, curious and confused.

"Don't worry Tommy, she's just drunk."

"*_Whine!_*"

"She'll be fine."

"*_Happy Bark!_*"

"I just hope she doesn't become a drunkard."

"*_Curious Whine_*"

"It's when you drink a lot of ale too much, it can kill you."

"*_Whimpers Sadly_*"

"Nah, Rose isn't the type."

"*_Happy Bark_!*"

"But at least she flirts with me when she's drunk."

"*_Growl_*"

"Ok, no need to get feisty."

After "chatting" with the dog and Rose drooling on my back while I walked to the base we finally reached it. It was late noon.

"Page! I think you'll need another bed for Rose!" I called. Page walked in and saw the drunken Rose, still giggling and spouting nonsense.

"Now look what you did! You got her drunk!" Page exclaimed.

"Who got who drunk?" Walter asked popping out his head.

"Oh hiya Walter! *Hic* Benny was a good boy! He paid my ale bill! *hic* But we need baths! Let's go take a bath Benny!" Rose screamed.

"I-WILL-KILL-YOU!" Walter exclaimed pulling out his sword.

"No, no, no, no! Rose got herself drunk!" I tried explaining. Walter proceeded charging at me with his blade.

"Wally-kins! It's my fault! Leave Benny alone!" Rose cried.

"Walter stop! Let Rose get sober and she'll tell you!" Swift stepped in. Walter backed off a bit, sheathed his blade. Rose sighed in relief and jumped off my back.

"I'm sorry Benny, it's all my fault. Do you hate me now?" she sobbed.

"No, I don't hate you. I'll never hate you." I told her.

"I feel stupid! Mommy you should be ashamed of your daughter!"

Rose began shaking her fist at the sky, as if Sparrow could see her.

***MEANWHILE IN THE AFTERLIFE***

"Oh dear Alex, Rose is at it again." Sparrow sighed. Brushing back her long white hair.

"Let's just hope she wins the Revolution." Alex spoke.

"You doubt our daughter?"

"No. But I doubt that boy she's with."

"Oh will you let it go? We were an unlikely match too. And look how well we were."

"Dead or not, we're still her parents. And I have a right to be nervous."

"Why do we even worry in the afterlife?"

"Don't ask me, ask the writer."

"Writer?"

***BACK TO LIFE***

"Ben, my head is starting to hurt. I think I'm getting sober..." Rose groaned on her bed.

"Do you remember the stuff you said?" I asked.

"No bath for you."

"Good."

"And I'll pay you back."

"Thanks!"

"Sorry about what happened, I feel stupid. Send Walter in I'll explain."

"Hey Wally! Rose is sober now!"

"She better be!" a voice grumbled.

I heard angry footsteps approach. Walter stormed in, obviously angry at Rose and I.

"Hey Walter." Rose laughed weakly.

"So? Did he or did he not get you drunk?"

"I got myself drunk. Those stupid Geeks were annoying."

"Geek?"

"It's a new word I invented."

"Ok. But still what would your mother say if she knew you got drunk?"

"Gail told me once after mum and dad had a big fight when she was little and she got drunk."

"Well that was before. What would your father, may he rest in peace, say if he knew you got drunk?"

"He'd be mad."

"Like you are." I added.

"Shut up Ben!" Walter yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Rose snapped.

"Rose, I promised your parents when they passed after the death of Gail and Thomas, your poor late sister and brother, that myself and Jasper would take care of you. I'm just doing what's right."

"Mum wanted me to be happy too. She told me that she wished me to be moral, but she would be content for whatever I chose. And I am not corrupt."

"But are you really happy right now?"

"Now that I'm having a hangover, no. And you being mad at Ben doesn't make me happy either."

"I have a right to be mad at him!"

"What does this have to do with me? I'm the one who brought her back before she set the pub on fire or something." I asked

"He **influenced** you to get drunk!"

"I did not! She's never seen me drink before and I never talked about it."

"He didn't do anything!" Rose defended.

"Rose, you've never been so defiant towards anyone like this.** WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!**" Walter demanded. Rose took a deep breathe.

"Ben can you leave for tonight? I need to talk privately with Walter."

"Alright Rose, I will." I nodded. I walked out of the room and shut the door. Tempted to listen but I decided not to.


	10. A Delicate Question

I awkwardly with Walter as I waited for Rose and Page to return. Walter mostly gave me angry glances and I just tried to pass the time.

"Want to play a game?" I asked.

"No." Walter replied.

"I spy?"

"No."

"Cards?"

"No."

"I never?"

"Bloody no!"

"Feeble? No one can possibly say no to Feeble."

"Shut up Ben!"

I sighed and wondered when Rose would return. Some times I would get out the note she gave me in her Sanctuary and reread it. I loved when she wrote that she thought I was cute. I also fondly remembered the kiss she gave me at Christmas and wondered why then Walter wasn't angry at me.

"Wally? I have a question." I began.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"But-"

"No."

"I just wanna-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"Did-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

"Not-"

"No."

"Get-"

"No!"

"Mad-"

"No!"

"When-"

"No!"

"Rose-"

"No!"

"And I-"

"NO!"

"Kissed?"

"Shut up Ben."

"Is it just because she was drunk this time?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"None of your business."

I sighed again and Tommy, whom was left behind in Walter's care, trotted in. He carried a dark purple book in his mouth. He walked up to me, wagged his tail and sat down.

"Yes Tommy?" I asked. He dropped the drool drenched book on my lap.

"Ew." I said as I wiped it with a nearby rag. The book was titled:"How to Make Future In-Laws Happy"

"You really don't expect me to read this, right?" I laughed. Tommy cocked his head, took back the book and got another one, a red one. He once again dropped it on my lap and I read the title.

"Reaver's 101 Tips for Women, no. Just no." I said tossing it somewhere. Tommy went out again. He brought a brown book.

"101 Jokes for the Recently Bereaved.  How does that help?" He went away again, longer this time. He got a green leather book.

"Tips For Handsome Men That Are in Love With a Pretty Woman With a Strict Parent or Guardian. Who wrote this? Whoever did, thank you!" I asked. Tommy glared at me for a bit.

"Oh, thank you too. Here's some scraps from my dinner." I said tossing him the crust and some overcooked pork. He happily gobbled it up. I cracked open the book.

"I'M BAAACK!" Rose yelled. I quickly hid the book in my sack and relaxed leisurely as Rose walked in wearing her green and dark blue masquerade outfit with out her mask and hat.

"Hi Walter. Hi Ben. Hi Tom-Is that ink in your mouth?" she asked examining her dog. He just barked and drooled.

"Hi Rose, your dog is very smart. Sometimes I think he's a dog from a different dimension." I joked.

"You should see those Mabari War hounds, in Ferreldan."

" I've never been there before."

"I have when I was little, I met the Prince Cailan. He's dead and now his brother rules with Elissa Cousland. I hear they have a mute son named Duncan."

"Is it true they have no guns there?"

"They don't have guns."

"They just use bow and arrows?"

"Yeah, but they have a vast quantity of mages."

"Cool."

"By the way, you haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Will you go to the Bowerstone Festival with me?" Walter looked up and I gulped. I sweated as he glared at me.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I blushed.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Walter asked sternly.

"I asked him to Bowerstone Festival a few days ago and he hasn't given me my answer." Rose explained.

"He can't go with you." Walter decided.

"What?" I asked.

"Why~?" Rose whined as if she was a little girl.

"Because I said so!" Walter yelled.

"But it's not fair!" Rose whined. She soon began crying and she pounded her hands on the wall.

"Rose? Rose it's ok-" I tried to comfort.

"IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!" She cried louder. Soon many men from the base swarmed in to watch the woman-child.

"Rose! Rose your not four years old anymore!" Walter scolded.

"Everything's alright Rose." I calmed.

"But it's not fair! WAH!" She cried louder.

"What is going on? Ben did you do this?" Page yelled entering the room.

"Why do you always blame me?" I asked.

"I WANNA GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH BEN~!" Rose sobbed.

"Did you say no?" Page asked.

"I didn't even answer! Walter said no!" I exclaimed.

"Walter let her or else the guards will hear!"

"Rose what would your mother-" Walter began.

"SHE WOULD WANT ME TO GO~!" Rose yelled.

"Walter!" Page and Swift yelled.

"Fine! Rose you can go!" Walter gave up. Rose stopped crying and looked at me, her face all red. Walter sighed in anger. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Wear something nice." She smiled. She kissed my cheek and disappeared to the Sanctuary.

"That was weird." Swift commented.

"We took Rose to a healer once as a child," Walter sighed. "Said that there's something wrong with her head."

"Why?" I asked.

"They say it had something to do with Sparrow having a sickness while she was pregnant with her."

"I remember, they said she coughed up black blood and looked like she was aging." Swift added.

"That wasn't the worst of it. We had to strap her down so she wouldn't hurt anybody. She kept telling us to put her out of her misery after she gave birth. But when Rose was born it was like a miracle. She got healthy in five days time."

"Do you think it had something to do with the fact of Rose being a Hero?" I asked.

"Maybe." Page commented.

"By the way Ben, if you so much as graze Rose's skin in any inappropriate way I will drown you in sewage water." Walter threatened.

"I promise I won't touch her!" I vowed benevolently.

"But what if she touches Ben? Then what?" Swift asked.

"Then I will drag him to Millfields and throw him into the lake." Walter grunted.

"I promise I will take good care of her." I vowed again.

"You better."


	11. Bowerstone Festival

"You're going to the Bowerstone Festival ? With the princess as your date?" William asked quizzically.

"Yes, and I have to or else she'll throw a fit. Not that I'm complaining, Rose is beautiful and fun... With a hint of crazy..." I admitted.

"What will you wear?"

"Hm... I haven't thought about that."

"Come on Benny, I have a few suits."

William led me to his large closet, about a story and a quarter high with a ladder. He began browsing his clothes, muttering to himself.

"Too big, too small, too much leather, too pink. Wait, that's Penelope's." He spoke.

"Should I get a gift for Rose?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, women love gifts. What does Rose like?"

"She's pretty girly, I guess I can buy some jewelry or something."

" Oh, get her a diamond necklace!"

"Not enough money."

"Emerald?"

"Still no."

"Ruby?"

"Nope."

"Beryl?"

"I have no clue what that is."

"Opal?"

"Maybe..."

"Head to the jeweler, I'll pick an outfit for you."

I nodded and left from his house down to the jeweler.

"Welcome," He greeted. "I see you have no wedding ring, shopping for that special someone?"

"Well I'm not here for a wedding ring, but I do have a special girl that I need a gift for." I replied.

"What form of jewelry? Necklace? Ring? Bracelet?"

"Necklace, with Opal."

"Price range?"

"Um..."

I quickly jingled my purse of gold.

"Five hundred to one thousand."

"I know just the thing."

The jeweler went into his storage room and came out with a blue box. He put it on the counter and opened it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with one big round opal in the center and two smaller ones on either side.

"I'll take it." I announced.

"Six hundred and eighty five gold please." he said.

I paid the jeweler, he smiled and went to the back to box it. He returned gave me the box. I thanked him and went back to William's house, hoping Rose would like my gift.

"Ben! I got your suit! You got to try it on!" William called.

I quickly went up the steps and William was there with a tailor and a suit on a mannequin. The suit consisted of a long sleeve button up cotton shirt, a thick dark blue button up cotton coat, black cotton pants and dark brown leather shoes. I tried it on, it was a little big for me but the tailor could fix it.

"While the tailor fixes the suit, why don't you tell me what you and your date are gonna do?" William asked.

"I'll take her to dinner first, then maybe dancing, after that we'll go to a few of the stalls." I told him.

"Ah, a man with a plan. Girls like that."

"But it's simple."

"Simple is a powerful weapon."

"Unfortunately it is weapon that did not work in war for me."

"Well it's powerful against woman."

The two of us laughed, and he gave me more advice. 1: Be a gentleman. Pull out chairs for her, open doors for her, ect. 2: Compliment her as much as possible. And lastly, 3: Listen to her, but also respond as much as possible.

Eventually night came, the streets filled with game stands and food stands. People began to flood the streets. My suit was fixed and comfortable. William decided to meet me in the town square for dancing after Rose and I had dinner. I put the necklace in a blue box and into my pocket then left.

Rose told me she'd meet me at the bridge, so I waited there. I leaned backed and looked to the crowds for the beautiful princess.

*THUD*

"Sorry." a voice squeaked. A young man bumped into me. He ran off just as suddenly as he bumped into me. Ran off before I could see his face.

Fearfully, I reached into my pocket. The box was still there. I let off a sigh of relief.

"Ben!" a voice squealed.

I already knew who it was when they jumped on my back.

"Hi Rosy." I smiled.

"Hello Ben, you look nice." Rose replied.

"Thank you, now can I see you?"

Rose hopped off my back and I turned around to see her. She had light make up, her long hair in radiant waves. She wore a dark blue dress with regal purple trimmings.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thank you, Ben." Rose blushed.

"My gift will go well with your dress."

"Oh, Ben. You didn't have to."

I pulled the box out of my coat pocket and opened it. My jaws dropped. The necklace was missing, in its' place was a plain, silver chain.  
I thought back, the jeweler went into the back of the store and boxed it. He scammed him out of his gold for a chain worth less than half of what I gave him.

"That thief!" I screamed.

I bolted to the jewelry shop I bought it from. A huge crowd of people was outside. All rowdy and angry, two guards guarded the door.

"I'm sorry that the man scammed you, I'm afraid he has left Bowerstone with all his jewelry." one guard announced.

"But what about our money!" one man yelled.

"I spent a thousand gold for an emerald necklace, all I got was a silver chain! I want every single piece paid back!" another screamed.

"I'm sorry. But we can't do anything. Enjoy the Festival." the other guard tried to say cheerily.

The crowd groaned and dispersed. I signed and stared at the silver chain.

"Ben!" Rose called out. She came up to me, looking worried.

"What happened?"

"A fake jeweler sold tons of people silver chains, faking them out to be valuable jewelery. I wanted to buy you a opal necklace for you." I groaned.

Rose looked at the silver chain in the box. She took it, unhooked the back and put it on.

"It may not have a gem on it, but I'm grateful for it. Thank you for thinking of me Ben." Rose said.

She kissed me on the cheek and held my hand in a light, comforting way. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Rose. Now, let's go get something to eat."

Other than being scammed, I enjoyed the Festival. Rose and I bought a butternut squash soup and happily ate together. Then we went to the town Square and danced for at least two hours. Then I we ran around, playing stall games and winning nearly all of them.

Rose won herself a stuffed animal dog, a beautiful mirror and a jade bracelet. I won a pair of leather gloves, fifty five silver bullets and a silver circlet with a blue stone in the center for Rose.

It was almost midnight, people began to go home. Rose and I sat on the bridge looking at the night sky.

"Mother loved the sky, she said that she loved to just stare at it wherever she went as an adventurer." Rose commented.

"I understand why, it truly is amazing." I replied.

Rose turned to me, smiling saying nothing. I looked at her, wondering why.

"Kiss me Ben." She spoke.

I happily complied. I pulled her close and crashed my lips against her. She squeezed me tightly and so did I. I was lost in bliss, I forgot all my worries and mishaps that day. Everything terrible in the world seemed to melt away. My eyes shut, not seeing if anyone was watching. I didn't care if anyone did actually.

Something small and hard hit my head. I opened my eyes, angry. Then they shot open. Major Swift ad Jasper were holding an extremely angry Walter from across the bridge back.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Walter yelled.

As Major Swift held him back, Jasper was waving his hand to me. Telling me to run.

I quickly pulled away, very unwillingly, from Rose's kiss.

"Oh look at the time, I gotta go! Thanks for the date, have a nice night. Bye Rose!" I spoke quickly. I turned around to sprint but Rose held on to my hand.

"Where do you think you're going silly? Are your clothes going to fade away like Cinderella?" She giggled.

"Nonononono. I just...Want to get a lot of sleep, don't want to get wrinkles." I tittered.

"You're so silly. Come on Ben."

She pulled back harder. I kept trying to slip away as Swift and Jasper began to loose control of Walter.

"You're really strong Rose." I grunted.

"That's nothing, watch this." She spoke happily.

She tugged back as hard as she could, I fell off my feet and off the bridge. Rose still holding onto me fell also, not on purpose of course.

We surfaced, our fancy clothes all wet.

"Oppies...Sorry Ben." She spoke.

"That's alright. Let's go to shore." I sighed.

Rose swam behind me as we reached the boarding wharf. I helped her up and gave her my wet coat, hoping it would make her warmer instead of colder.

"Ben, I lost my circlet!" Rose announced.

"I'll get it, don't worry." I smiled. I swam back out to the bottom of the bridge and dove down. I saw it at the bottom, on top of the...Gargoyle? I swam down and grabbed it.

"What are you looking at stupid?" It said to me.

I made a weird face.

"That is a face not even your mother would love!" He insulted.

I shook a fist at him and swam back up. I swam back to Rose. And saw Walter there with her.

"...Sod." I thought.

"You are a terrible date Ben." Walter growled.

"Walter look-" Rose began to say.

"Not now Rose. You have no clue how to-"

"Shut up Walter!"

We both looked at Rose, she never spoke back to Walter.

"I know you're just trying to defend me, but I'm strong enough to make sure what happened before doesn't happen again. Understand Walter?" Rose demanded.

Walter looked at her in the eye, carefully. Rose stared back sternly. I remained quiet, waiting for something to happen.

"Alright Rose," Walter said slowly. " I trust you with this. And if it happens again-"

"It won't." Rose cut off.

"Good luck Rose. And to you too Ben."

Walter walked away and left us alone.

"Rose, what happened before?" I asked.

She looked at me, and sighed.

"I'll tell you later Ben. By the way, tomorrow you want to go explore in Silverpines with me?" She asked.

"Love to." I replied smiling.

She kissed me tenderly on the lips then pulled away.

"Let's go to the Sanctuary, and get dried off." She said.

"Let's."

We held hands as we teleported into the Sanctuary.


	12. Lots of Kisses

Months passed by were heavenly. Rose and I were an official couple, we spent most of our time together. She'd come to my brother's house and whisk me away to a quest. We'd go hunting in Silverpines; play shooting games and the Mercenary Camp; and my favorite, lay in Mistpeak Valley in the evenings and watch the sky change colors as we just lay there, holding hands.  
I loved and savored every second of it. Every hug, smile and kiss was like a precious treasure. Walter didn't mind, but he didn't talk to me much.

"There's been heavy focusing of Logan's soldiers here and here in Bowerstone." Page said.

Rose, Swift, Page, Walter and I were looking to see where it was safe for us to go most of the time and where to avoid. I really didn't care because I spent most of my time with Rose, so wherever she went I went. We were hunched over a map in a circle, I looked up at Rose who was wearing the top of her Practical princess dress, her Highwaywoman trousers and boots and no gloves. Her hair was put up in a bun because of the recent Summer in Albion. I stared at her for awhile and ignored Page.  
Rose eventually noticed and smiled at me. I put my hand to my chin and tapped my finger on my mouth. She giggled and tapped her finger on her mouth pointed to me inconspicuously. That was our language for "I want to kiss you after this very long, boring meeting." But unfortunately Page and Walter noticed this early.

"Ahem." Page interrupted.

She glared at me, and Walter coughed toward my direction. I took my finger off my mouth and groaned.

"Right, now according to recent information..." Page continued.

I tapped my elbow twice, which meant:"I want to hold you, BAD." She tapped her ear once which meant:" I want to whisper sweet things in your ear." I smiled and put my chin on my hand and pressed two fingers on my cheek, which meant: "I want to be alone with you soon."

"Will both of you stop it!" Page yelled throwing her arms in the air. "All this secret romantic language during meetings is so annoying! For a minute can you both just stop with the tapping, hand movements and staring so you can pay attention?"

"That's like asking me to fly." I told Page. "You're just jealous that Rose and I are together so your love for me is unrequited."

Page went red and gritted her teeth. She stomped over to the exit and opened the door.

"FINN! OUT! NOW!" She demanded pointing to the door.

"I'll see you after, Rosie." I waved her goodbye.

She winked at me and pressed two fingers on her cheek. I laughed and stepped outside. Page slammed the door with a loud metal clang. Tommy strode next to me and wagged his tail.

"Hey boy, how are you?" I asked giving him a pat.

He barked and jumped up.

"Looks like Swift and Jasper aren't the only ones that aren't utterly pissed I'm with Rose." I said as I vigously rubbed his back.

Tommy stopped wagging his tail and looked down.

"Wait, so you are utterly pissed?" I asked him.

He looked up and me and shook his entire body as if he was covered in water.

"So you aren't...Then why the long face? No pun intended."

He whined and ran off. After a few minutes he brought back a book and dropped it in front of me. "'Pets Need More Than Puppy Love.' Feeling lonely boy?" I asked him.

He howled loudly and gave a loud huff.

"I might be able to find a nice little lady friend. How does a Golden Retriever sound?" I asked leaning down.

He whined.

"Another Border Collie?"

He barked, but he didn't sound excited.

"Hm... I know! The perfect partner, how about a beautiful Husky?"

He jumped up and barked happily and ran in circles.

"Maybe one day I'll find one for you. But for now you're going to wait for your mate."

He whined and laid down.

"I promise one day." I vowed.

He groaned a bit. I laughed and stroked his head. Then I felt someone grab my hand from behind. Rose hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"Only if you do what we 'talked' about in the meeting." I replied.

"When do I not?"

She turned me around and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"AHEM." a deep voice interrupted.

It was Walter who shot me a dangerous glare. Rose sighed.

"Don't worry Walter, everything I do with Ben I am completely in control of. He's not forcing me to do anything nor is he acting like a total jerk or womanizing bastard, now can you stop the death glare?" Rose reasoned.

Walter grunted and walked away.

"Now where was I?" Rose asked me pulling me close to her.

"I thought you wanted us to be alone."

"We will, in a moment."

Rose teleported us to Sanctuary.

"Madam, Mr. Finn. Good to see you both in good heath." Jasper greeted.

"Same to you, Jasper." I nodded.

"Make sure to keep Walter off our trail, Ben and I need some alone time." Rose spoke as she approached the Map.

"Not too alone, I hope." Jasper announced. "Young love can be so...Dangerous, pregnancy before marriage. Disastrous!"

I turned red at the comment. "Um, Rose and I don't plan on becoming anywhere near that intimate for the time being."

"Defiantly not." Rose added.

"Good, then selling all those condu-"

"Don't say the word." Rose demanded.

"You stand correct, the word should not be apparent until after marriage."

"Jasper that's a bit fast Rose and I aren't planning to get married." I told him, but I thought Rose would be offended. "Well we might... I mean, we don't know. Maybe one day... But, I mean we don't need to talk about it right now. So..."

Rose had turned bright pink and continued to look at the map.

"Oh, there's a nice little place called Driftwood, lots of sea and little islands where we won't be disturbed." Rose pointed.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. "Shall we go?"

"No!" Rose shouted. "I need to get dressed for swimming, I think I have some of mum's old clothes." Rose mumbled running into the wardrobe.

"Sorry Rosie, I don't have the clothes to go swimming." I called to her.

She popped her head out of the Wardrobe Chamber. "I have old clothes, come in. Don't worry, I'm still dressed."

I walked into the room to see Rose looking through drawers.

"Aha! Got them." She remarked.

She pulled out a pair of old brown trousers and a plain white button up shirt.

"Here, change into this, but not while I'm here."

I smiled and took the clothes from her. She continued to dig though the drawers.

"Hey, Ben." She called.

"Yes, Rose?" I replied.

"Do you remember the day we met?" She asked.

"I believe it was on May seventh, in Mourningwood." I answered.

"May's next month... Do you want to have an anniversary or something?"

I was surprised. What an odd, yet completely understandable question.

"An anniversary sounds nice, it can be just the two of us for a day, anything we want to do. That sounds great!" I smiled.

Rose turned around and smiled as well. She had brown trousers and a blue shirt in her arms.

"I'll go get dressed over there." She pointed to the fold out screen. "You can just dress out here. Can you step out for a minute, Jasper?"

"Of course, Milady." Jasper bowed.

He exited the room and Rose went behind the screen. I took off my clothes and put on the ones Rose gave me.

"This shirt's a bit tight." Rose remarked. "Looks like my mum wasn't blessed in the bosom, as I am."

***IN THE AFTERLIFE (AGAIN)***  
Sparrow looked down at her chest.

"Not fair, I gave birth to her, she should be the same as me!"

"Now, now Sparrow, no need to get antsy." Alex calmed.  
***

I turned red. "Please don't talk about that, Jasper might hear."

"Alright, alright, there. I'm done." Rose announced.

She stepped out of screen. The shirt was indeed tight around her chest. Rose was already well portioned on her chest, this made it even more obvious.

"Does this look...Strange?" she asked.

"A little bit, you should wear a cloak or something." I turned around and grabbed my army vest. "Here, wear this over until we get there."

She kissed me on my lips and hugged me. "You're so sweet Ben."

She slipped on the over sized vest and giggled. "You must have some really big muscles."

I puffed out my chest proudly. "I'm amazing aren't I?"

She giggled again and put her hands on my chest. "We should step out before Jasper gets the wrong idea." She swept my bangs to the side of my face.

We walked out holding hands and Jasper bid us farewell. We teleported onto a secluded beach. Rose laughed, removed my vest and ran into the water. She was about waist deep then dived her whole body in and stood back up.

"Come on Ben!" Rose waved at me. "The water's warm!"

I smiled and walked up to the lapping waves. I walked into the water, it was in fact quite warm. I smelled the salty air as I approached Rose. She laughed and jumped on me without warning. I lost my footing in the sand and fell backwards into the water. My back was pressed against the sand and my face was covered by water, but luckily I managed to hold by breathe before I hit the water.

"Ben!" Rose panicked and lifted me back up.

She opened my mouth and started blowing air into my mouth. A normal person would say: "I'm fine." But I'm Ben Finn decided to take advantage of the situation. I grabbed onto Rose and stood back up and kissed her feverishly on the lips. She grumbled and hit my shoulder so I pulled away.

"You faker!" She yelped hitting me.

"I'm not a faker if you're the one who jumped to conclusions." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Ok, you win this round." Rose pulled back and kissed me on my lips again.

Rose looked behind me and her eyes widened.

"What? What?" I asked turning around.

A dark, tall shadow stood out from the clear blue sky.

"The Tattered Spire." Rose whispered. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Rose walked toward the direction of it.

"I'm going to swim to it!" She yelled.

She dove into the water and started swimming frantically in the Spire's direction.

"Rose! Stop!" I yelled.

But she kept going. I dove in after her, swimming as fast as I could. Luckily I caught up to her. I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back.

"Rose, this is insane!" I yelled forcing her to stand up.

"I need answers, Ben!" Rose replied.

"Rose, I'm not doubting your strength, but anything can happen at open sea. I'm not letting you go, understand Rose?" I told her.

Rose and I glared at each other for awhile. I sighed and pulled her close.

"Rose...I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. One day, by ship, we'll both go to the Spire and find answers together."

Rose hugged my neck. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Rose looked at me in the eyes and kissed me again.

"We've been doing a lot of kissing." I commented.

Rose laughed. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Finn?"

"Not at all."

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming and laying on the beach. Rose and I held hands as we watched the sunset.

"We can go back to the Sanctuary, Jasper's a great cook and before we have dinner we can take a bath..."

"What?" I yelled.

"No! No! Not together. There's a bathtub in your room and my room so...Yeah." Rose turned red and looked down.  
"Shall we go?"

I nodded. We teleported into the Sanctuary.

"I hope you two enjoyed your swim." Jasper greeted.

"Jasper can you please do me a favor and run the bath in my room and Ben's." Rose asked.

I had come along with Rose on so many adventures that her guest room became my room. I even leave spare clothes and extra ammo in the drawers, but thankfully Jasper promised not to tell Walter.

"Of course. Will Mr. Finn be staying with us tonight?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, can you also buy some dinner using my gold?"

"Any requests?"

"Ben?" Rose turned to me.

"Um... Roast chicken." I requested.

"Ah, I know a recipe." Jasper said. "I will go after I prepare your baths, please give me a few minutes."

"Thank you Jasper."

Jasper walked off, leaving Rose and I alone in the map room.

"Rose I remembered. " I said. "That night, during the festival, you told Walter something wouldn't happen again... Rose, I need to know."

Rose looked down and sighed. "When we're alone Ben, I can tell you."

There was a long pause.

"Both of the baths are ready!" Jasper called peeking his head into the room. "I hope you don't mind Lavendar, Mr. Finn."

"I won't."

Rose and I went to our respective rooms. I saw that the tub had been filled with water and bubbles. I closed the door, which Jasper added prior to the Festival, and undressed. Putting my body into the tub, I relaxed. A bucket of water, some soap and a red towel was next to the tub. I washed myself well, rinsed and soaked in the tub for a few minutes.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Mr. Finn, I want you to know I'm coming in. Rose had instructed me to bring you fresh clothes."

"Come on in." I replied.

The door opened, Jasper came in and laid neatly folded clothes on the bed. I knew at first glance they weren't mine. The white shirt seemed more fancy, and it also had black pants.

"Jasper, these aren't-"

"Rose requested that you wear this tonight." Jasper answered. "A special occasion, she asked to buy strawberry wine."

I shrugged. Jasper left, and I got up and dried myself. By the request of Rose I got dressed in the formal attire. My hair was still damp, so I continuously rubbed it with the towel. Another knock at the door.

"Ben, it's me, Rose. Can I come in?" she asked.

"You can," Rose began to open the door. "If you want to see me naked."

Rose yelped, and quickly shut the door. I laughed loudly at her adorable reaction.

"Just joking Rosie, I'm clothed. Come on in."

Rose grumbled, she walked in the room with an angry, but very cute, pout. Her cheeks flustered red, either from anger or embarrassment. Rose was wearing light blue dress that clung to her body, but not too tight, she had a laced corset and a purple wrap around the bottom of her waist. Her hair was wet and wavy and gathered at one side.

"That wasn't funny, Ben. I thought I was going to have my innocence taken away." Rose complained, swatting my hand.

"Innocence? You kill things." I chuckled.

"My mental innocence."

She sat next to me and used her hand to push me. She looked at me again and giggled a bit.

"Your hair looks so funny."

I looked into a nearby mirror. It did, it was tangled in several places, my bangs pointed upwards and the back of my hair was even spikier.

"I towel-dried my hair." I answered.

"Let me help."

Rose ran her fingers through my hair, rearranging it. After a few strokes of the hand it was back to normal.

"There." Rose said proudly. "Back to the way I like it. Spiky and sexy."

I laughed. "It's always the hair that gets the girls."

"It's not just the hair, it's the eyes."

"Don't forget my dazzling smile."

Rose giggled again and kissed my cheek.

"Dinner is ready!" Jasper called.

"Coming!" Rose stood up, then offered her hand. "Let's go Ben."

I smiled and followed her into her room. The walls were light blue and the furniture was a light oak. A purple sheeted Queen bed was also in the room along with a few bookcases. There was a table that looked like it could seat about six or so, on it was some red roses in a vase, a candle, two plates and two sets of utensils, two goblets and a covered plate.

"Candles, roses?" I wondered.

"I thought it would be fitting." Jasper walked in with a bottle of wine.

"This is perfect Jasper." Rose beamed sitting down. "Come on, Ben."

I smiled and sat down across from her. Jasper chuckled and took the silver cover off the dish. It was a large roast chicken, covered in spices. The warm, inviting smell wafted into the room.

"Smells great." I smiled.

"Beautiful, thank you so much Jasper. You may retire for the night." Rose smiled.

"If you wish, Madam." Jasper bowed and left.

Rose helped me cut the chicken into equal halves and she poured some wine for the both of us. I put a piece of chicken in my mouth happily.

"This is the best dinner I've had. Ever." I said, my voice slightly muffled.

"Agreed." Rose said, she then took a sip from her goblet. "This wine is great, it's so sweet."

I took a sip as well. "Better than ale."

Rose nodded and continued to eat. We talked about previous quests, joked around and kissed at least twice every five minutes in a time span of about two hours. When the chicken was finished as well as the bottle of wine Rose sighed contently as we both sat on the bed, kissing. Thankfully she wasn't drunk (or at least not completely), even though her cheeks were flustered pink.

"So, we're alone now. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Rose sighed and looked at me directly.

"The thing me and Walter argued about was... He was afraid." Rose began slowly. "Of me getting heartbroken, like before."

I scowled. "Who was the stupid bastard that broke your heart?"

Rose looked down. "He didn't break my heart... Elliot was killed."

My face immediately dropped. "I'm sorry Rose."

Rose sniffled so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Not only was he killed, but he was killed by was afraid not only for me when I started a relationship with you, but he was afraid you'd be killed too." Rose stated sadly, tears fell from her eyes so I wiped them away. "And Ben, I'm afraid too."

"Don't be Rosie." I comforted.

"I can't help being afraid!" Rose stood up and faced away from me.

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere." I held her from behind.

Rose cried quietly. "I'm afraid because I love you."

The whole world stood still. Rose turned to face me and swept my bangs to the side.

"I'm sorry if this is too soon Ben." She whispered.

"I love you too, Rose."

I put her in a tight embrace and smiled.

"I always will."

"I'm so happy!" Rose squealed tackling me on the bed.

I looked up to see her sitting above me. She kissed me feverishly and I returned the favor. Rose pulled away after a few minutes.

"Ben, are you thinking what...I think you are?" Rose asked with a sultry voice.

"What?" I replied.

"You don't want to-" Rose's face turned pink. "Forget I said anything."

"You weren't thinking we should..."

"No!" Rose shouted. "Forget I said anything."

She stood up and walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Goodnight Ben, I love you."

"I love you too." I replied with a smile.

She shut the door. I chucked.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for her to realize-"

The door opened again.

"This is my room." Rose huffed. "Can you come out?"

I laughed. "Of course."

I crossed the hall to my doorway and Rose stood in front of me. She gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you." I told her again.

"This is getting really cliche, but I love you too." Rose said.

I laughed and closed the door.


End file.
